Priority: Be Aware of the Surroundings
by SeekersTF4
Summary: Jaime wasn't one to be aware of his surroundings and Khaji Da corrected that error. Everyone thought Jaime was crazy but finally told Conner the truth during the mission. Jaime became aware how broken the team really was and especially the Clone because Scarab made him pay attention. Superbeetle/Scarab Mpreg in the future. Hurt/Betray Scarab gains emotion (rewritten chapters)
1. Chapter 1: Aware

**Title: **Priority: Be Aware the Surroundings **  
**

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **ConnerXJaime rest will come at later day

**Summary: **Jaime wasn't one to be become aware of his surroundings and Khaji Da corrected that error. Everyone thought Jaime was crazy but finally told Conner the truth during the mission. Jaime became aware how broken the team really was and especially the Clone because Scarab made him pay attention. Superbeetle+Scarab Mpreg in future

**Note: **There maybe grammar mistake and some misspelling and hopefully is just a little bit because I did read it over and over lol

So this is a Slash because I can't help pair Conner with Jaime damn my inner fangirl. Oh well. Read and tell me what you guys think because it's just something that came into my mind in the most random time lol...I tried to practice my Spanish writing and failed...I think...

There is drawing in my profile of these two

Chapter 1:

Jaime sat down on the couch watching the television. Didn't really know what he should do. He was sure everyone in the team thought he was crazy since he has been talking to himself.

_**'Irrelevant: they are the errors'**_the AI said in his head, making Jaime head drop in irritation. He could never have a peace of mind with him reading all his thoughts…

_**'It's irrelevant to become irritated'**_

…And apparently he could also read his emotion as well.

"Would you just shut up?" Jaime grunted in frustration but had to admit it was nice talking to someone-uh something with intelligence that doesn't judge you…much. Sure, he had his parent and sweet younger sister, but he couldn't tell them everything and that where Khaji Da (which the AI is called) came in. When Jaime started to talk about his emotions to Scarab, he was rewarded with headaches and insults but in the end they started to get along.

"I did not say a word," a voice said causing Jaime to jump in surprise, and Khaji retracted the armor around his host. Jaime turns his head fast to come in view with Superboy sitting on the other side of the couch, and the Mexican blushed because he didn't notice the clone was there in the first place.

"Orale Superboy, you scared me. Don't sneak up on me," Jaime said as he felt Khaji Da retract the armor, and he looked normal once again.

"So, que haces aqui Superboy? (What are you doing here?) N-Not that you aren't welcome h-I mean, how come you aren't hanging around with Nightwing, M'gann or the other rookies?" Jaime asks as he lowered himself back down on the opposite side of Superboy.

_**'Analyzing: Superboy is angry by the mention of the female white Martian. Caution: Upcoming attack'**_ Khaji Da said to him, but Jaime bit his tongue in order not to tell the AI that it was a stupid presumption. Jaime turned and notice Superboy clenched his hands into a fist with an angry face. Well most of the time he was angry but maybe the break up with M'gann was really hard on him.

"You know what, I'll just leave you to control la televisión. So, see ya later" Jaime said and before Superboy could respond he just took off. He was feeling this tingly in his chest and didn't want to stop to notice it. He wanted to forget it because his theory was he might start to develop feeling for the clone and Khaji pointed it out.

* * *

Jaime later found himself outside Mount Justice walking around the beach, which once again he was not doing anything.

_**'Suggestion: Get away from this broken team'**_ Khaji Da told him, which was a surprise because the Scarab never suggestion anything.

"What do you mean broken team?" Jaime asked trying to get what Khaji Da saw and what he didn't see. To him, it looked like the team was intact and great at the hero stuff. However, Jaime figure out that Khaji saw a lot more than any mere human and alien life form.

_**'Nightwing: Leader but conflicted in the role since the Atlantaian joined the other side, but that confection may have to do something that he is hiding something more that he is letting on. Objection: analysis what the human alternative is he keeping a secret from the team'**_

"You know this because…and I'm not going to do that"

_**'Miss Martian: Her skill of abstracting information she controls is resulting of many enemies to become brain dead, and she is abusing her ability. Also she has not been honest with telling the whole facts about her. She is after all not showing her true form which in consequence is not ideal to trust if she does not trust us with her own form.**_

_**Caution: advise to attack if she in our mind without permission'**_

"Now, I'm getting paranoid… You can block her, right?"

_**'Affirmative. Superboy: He is conflicted with his emotions to extend where it can cause bad decision. A result: 95.6% of faille of a huge mission, Death: 29.7 % probability again Jaime Reyes I advise you not to involve with the clone in any way possible. It will just end with hurt and despair and my host can not function like'**_

"I didn't know this…maybe I should have stayed at El Paso con la familia" Jaime mummer as he got up from where he sat and headed inside. As he started to bond with the Scarab he notice that the AI had emotion. Even though the AI denied it, Jaime knows that Khaji Da cares about his well being.

* * *

Jaime walked into the lobby and noticed La'gaan and M'gann looking at the hologram TV and remembers that they instilled new satellites, and now they where functional. He turned and looked at Gar doing homework with the professor monitoring behind him. Jaime then decided to stand next to Mal, since he didn't want to stand next to the couple that would soon be kissing each other face off and the changeling who was being tortured with homework. It reminded of his own studies and groan inside that he still had to study for a test this week. However, he was glad that he was going to have a 3-day weekend because of President Day.

_**'Caution: Superboy arrived. Pay attention. Ignore the thought of that illogical test. I will provide Jaime Reyes with the answers'**_ Khaji Da told him and for once Jaime paid attention to the details that he didn't seem to notice before. He watched Superboy clenched his fist in anger and for the first time he read the clones eyes; the clone's eyes read betrayal and sadness. Jaime was so focused in trying to read Conner's body movements and he was lost in his thoughts that he didn't head Khaji Da's warning of up coming person.

_**'Warning: Attack! Dodge the hand! Jamie Reyes, don't ignore me!'**_

"Tag your it" was the three words which brought Jaime out of his thought and felt himself being dragged out to the where Sphere was. All this happen to fast that before he knew it Superboy pushed him into Sphere and landed with a thump making the AI unleash the armor for protection.

"You didn't have to drag me Superboy. I would have come willing"

_**'Irrelevant: Associating with the clone will become your downfall. He will disappoint you'**_ Khaji Da told him in his head but Jaime decided to ignore the AI.

* * *

After the mission that caused Superboy to almost have a heart attack and the reason was because Jaime almost died, was finally over.

"Blue are sure you are feeling better?" Jaime heard the clone's voice against his ear causing the young teen to shiver and was glad that the AI didn't comment on the action that the Krytonian was displaying.

"Yeah, just really hurts, let's just go home…" Jaime said and felt Superboy pick him up bride style, which caused him to blush and for once (again) was glad for his armor covers it. Jaime was lowered into the back seat of Sphere but yelp in surprise when Wolf decided to become his blanket. Jaime smiled at the white giant wolf and started to pet him. He just had this connection to animal and it seem to extend to Wolf and he was happy because he likes the over grown wolf. He let his eyes drop and welcome the darkness to cloud his vision. He felt at peace and safe with Superboy so close by. Maybe he did pitch for the other team but that problem can be for another day.

Superboy wasn't kin on knowing and also training the new recruits, especially the bilingual speaking teen that always seemed odd to him. Still, to him it was almost a nice odd and not a weird odd. Just by this one mission alone, Superboy started to feel overprotected of the Mexican more than he should and it scared him, a bit. He glanced back at the sleeping teen but was confused of why the armor Blue didn't retract his armor.

**"Precaution: To protect my host, even if he's in stasis"** Superboy heard behind him and watched as Blue sat up with glowing yellow eyes.

"You are the 'Demon' Blue is talking about"

**"Affirmative: What is your objective?"**

"Objective?"

**"Analyzes shows you do not view Jaime Reyes as a friend"**

"Jaime? What do you mean I don't see him as a friend?"

**"Caution: Do not lead Jaime on. It will only cause him pain"** Superboy blinked at the accusation that the AI made but started to realized that he may feel something for Jaime. He may not know the teen well but he wanted to get to know him, his likes, passion, dislikes, the whole nine yards. Maybe it was time to move on from past love and find a new one but was he still hanging on with his past?

"Can I ask how does Jaime feel about me?" Superboy asked at the AI and hoped that it would answer back and clarify many assumptions he was having at the moment.

**"Diagnostic shows: Jaime is rapidly developing strong emotions for the Krytonian clone. In your language is called a huge crush. He trusts you, even when I advise him to avoided you "**

"Why do you tell him to be careful around me?"

**"Superboy: Unstable"** the AI said causing Superboy to glare at the armor for calling him unstable. He wasn't unstable at all and just because he broke up with the one person he thought knew him. However, he was wasting this few months in being self-loathing and maybe that was the unstable part. Maybe this breakup was really taking a toll on him.

**"Suggestion: In theory, Superboy can become stable with the help of Jaime Reyes by your side and with each other can fill the loneliness in your body. Access Granted: to processed with my host. Warning: you break his heart, and I would find a way to kill you in any way possible and if Jaime Reyes does not allow that then you will interact with my host as long as he lives "** Superboy heard the AI say to him, and before Superboy could say something the armor started to detach from the host. Then Superboy noticed that Sphere has landed in the garage. He climbs to where Jaime was sleeping in his regular clothes and Wolf moves out of the way from his master and he proceeded to pick the sleeping Mexican.

"Come on Wolf, let's head to bed" Superboy whispered and carried Jaime to his room because he didn't know where the younger teen's room was located or if he had one here. Since Jaime has a home with family to return was it necessary to have a room here.

* * *

Jaime wanted to argue against his tired body to go home, but the warm bed was too tempting to get out. He was aware that the bed he was currently laying in wasn't his but Superboy's bed. Yet even with this information, Jaime couldn't bring his better judgment to care because he knew, as much he hated to admit, he liked the boy of steel. It crushed his own heart over wrote his own mind decision, which kept telling him; Superboy liked women not guys, and that wasn't even Khaji Da talking. Jaime sighed loud and snuggled more into the pillow that was heavily scented of Superboy. He then froze when he felt the other side of the bed dip from a mass and the blankets being moved. Jaime felt a firm body lay next to him, which caused his body tense up like a block of wood.

"Blue relax, just go to sleep. I called your parents and told them you would be sleeping over because you knock out from studying hard for your upcoming math test" Jaime heard Kon telling him, but neither boy moved in fear of touching each other.

"Superboy you di-"

"Conner Kent, call me Conner, and I wanted to" Jaime was interrupted by Conner, which caused the Mexican to face the clone. He witnessed the clone blush red, and Jaime follow suit because his face heated up.

"Ummm me estas llamando Blue, then I'll just call you Kon since Conner is too formal y todo" Jaime said without really thinking, and he clamps his hands on his mouth with wide eyes looking at the clone. The boy of steel didn't grunt in anger, which Jaime expected he would but instead the clone laugh softly. This action caused his heart to skip a beat and was surprised Khaji Da was quite through the whole time. There was no 'illogical ' and other computer words that half the time Jaime didn't understand.

"I'll like that a lot Blue" Kon said to him causing the Mexican to face the Krytonian clone.

"Kon a-are erhhh do you ha- ummm" Jaime couldn't form the words to ask Kon out, and he felt stupid.

"Blue do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow for Valentine's Day?" Jaime heard Kon ask him and couldn't help his smile from consuming his face.

"Y-yes. SI!" Jaime said first weakly in English, but he switched to Spanish and replied with more confident. His action cause Kon to laugh louder this time but Jaime did not care. Then he felt Kon wrap arms around him and pulled him in closer and Jaime lower his head on the firm chest of the clone, giving no protest.

"Goodnight Blue"

"Buena's notches, Kon"

**A/N: Sorry I taking forever with this story but I can't seem to write and then I got inspiration again but have to change some stuff to make this happen. **


	2. Chapter 2: Do Not Analyze, Just Act

**Title: **Priority: Be Aware the Surroundings **  
**

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **ConnerXJaime rest will come at later day

**Summary: **Jaime wasn't one to be become aware of his surroundings and Khaji Da corrected that error. Everyone thought Jaime was crazy but finally told Conner the truth during the mission. Jaime became aware how broken the team really was and especially the Clone because Scarab made him pay attention. Superbeetle+Scarab Mpreg in the future

**Note: **There maybe grammar mistake and some misspelling and hopefully is just a little bit because I did read it over and over lol

So this is a Slash because I can't help pair Conner with Jaime damn my inner fangirl. Oh well. Read and tell me what you guys think because it's just something that came into my mind in the most random time lol...I tried to practice my Spanish writing and failed...I think...

There is drawing in my profile that go with this story and my others as well

**Chapter 2: **Do not Analyze, just Act (Rewritten)

M'gann was happy that it was Valentines Day, but at the same time saddens filed her heart. This will be the first Valentine's day she wasn't going to share with Conner as a couple. She could never understand why he broke up with her because she was pretty sure (since the off planet mission) Conner still has feelings for her. Maybe a later day they could get back together, why wouldn't they? Both are perfect for each other. Sure she was with La'gaan but Conner completed her heart. Then M'gann smiled thinking about making breakfast for Conner and Gar, to show Conner that they were still a family. She smiled as she started to make Conner's favorite food, Pancakes, but she had to make it look like it was meant for Conner because La'gaan was coming over to take her on a date. She hummed happily making pancakes for three and extra for who ever decided to show up today. It was a day off that Nightwing declared since he had to take care of Gotham in Batman's absent. M'gann sigh happily as she finished breakfast and smiled when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Co-Gar!" M'gann said, thinking it was Conner, but it was her little "brother," and she frown inside.

"Hey Sis! You did pancakes!" Gar yelled and M'gann laughed at the green boy as he flung himself to the plate of pancakes.

"I'll wake up Conner, which is weird because he usually an early riser"

* * *

Jaime yawn himself awake and blinked his eyes to see an unfamiliar room. He started to sit up, but as he tried to get up, something around his waist kept him in place.

'_Que demonios? (What the hell) Are the sheet's tangle?'_ Jaime thought sleepily as he tried to get up again.

"Blue, go back to sleep, we can wake up later" Jaime heard someone next to him and became tense at first. Once he was more awake Jaime relaxes and melts back into the position he was sleeping.

"Scarab, What time is it?" Jaime asked out load knowing that Kon knew about the voice inside his head.

_**"9:45 am"**_Scarab replied in his head but that is all he said and nothing about how the illogical situation was.

"Kon, It's 9:45 am. We should get up before people come looking for us," Jaime said quickly at the clone as he traced invisible circles on Conner's chest with his fingers.

"Don't want to" he heard Conner whisper against his hair, and Jaime blushed as the clone pulled him closer, causing the Mexican to lie on top of the older teen. Jaime lifted his head up to face Conner and saw the clone still had his eyes closed. Jaime slowly brought his hands and places them on Conner's cheeks. He blushed redder once he caught himself up of what he was doing.

He wanted to kiss the Krytonian but didn't know if Conner mind plus wasn't it a little to early to kiss.

_**'Do not Analyze, just act'**_Scarab in his mind causing Jaime to blush more than a normal person could.

"I ca-can't kis-" Jaime started to say but closed his mouth, as soon as he realized that he said it out loud. Jaime then glanced at Conner's face and wince as icy blue eyes staring at him.

"Ummm…K-Kon you know I should g-" Jaime tried to think of an excuse to leave because he felt embarrassment, but was interrupted by a pair of lips covered his. At first, it caught Jaime off guard but after two seconds, Jaime responded back. He felt one of Conner's hands on his neck and the other one on his lower back. Jaime felt like it was heaven, and he buried his own hands on Conner's hair, trying to deepen the kiss. Then before they could get more heated make out, the armor activated and disconnected the two heroes from each other. Jaime yelp in surprise, as he was being control and watch as Khaji Da took control of his body and pinned Conner.

"_**I allow you, Krytonian to court my host but not allow you to kiss him in these term. It is useless to throw me away because I have obtained Krypton inside me. Just because Jaime Reyes trusted you and all these heroes does not mean I cannot become prepare. I know what is good for my host and at the moment this level of interaction is not appropriate this early in the relationship. Do I make myself clear?" **_Khaji Da said to Conner as he pinned the clone's hands over his head and this made Jaime want to scream at the AI but he couldn't because he wasn't in control of his body.

'I'm sorry Kon for the Scarab' thought Jaime as he keeps watching what Khaji Da is doing to Kon.

"I hear you clear but he ask you and I'm guessing that you agree for him to kiss me. However, you don't seem to want me kissing Blue and why is that?" Conner said to Khaji Da while not caring that the AI was pining him down and having Krypton using against him.

"_**Irreve-Warning: Life form detected at the entrance. Action: We will discuses this later" **_Khaji Da said in a low voice and bend down, getting close to the clones face and shocking Jaime, Scarab kissed Conner and the armor disappear and Jaime got control over his body again.

"Conner are yo-What are you doing!" a female voice said loud causing Jaime to jerk away from Conner in surprised from not only the intruder but also of what Khaji Da did.

_**'Warning: Hostile intent, at-'**_

"No, just leave it" Jaime whispered back at Khaji Da and force his armor shut down and not wanting the AI to take over again. He then blushed at the position Khaji Da left him (but to be honest he was on top of Kon before the Scarab took over his body) and tried to get off the clone.

Conner was surprised Scarab kissed him and let Blue take over after but more that, he was also surprise that M'gann just barge into his room without even knocking. Did he not hear the knocking because he was too busy with the interaction he had with the AI and also with Blue? Either way M'gann shouldn't have barged into his room without his approval. She had no right. Conner then felt Jaime trying to move off his lap, but the clone wasn't going to let it happen because if it meant to have Blue on his lap without having the AI interrupt then so be it. He was finally starting to have feelings for Jaime, and he wanted to see where it would lead. Conner shot his hands, gripping Jaime's waist in order to hold him in place. He smiled when he heard Jaime's whelp and the younger teen did not pull away but he did notice the armor trying to regenerate on Blue's skin but didn't dare go any farther than.

"M'gann, what are you doing barging into my room?" Conner asked as he sat up with Jaime still saddling his hips. He watched the girl he used to love (maybe still love) clenched her hand into fist and notice as she tried to control her anger.

"Just wanted to wake you up because I made breakfast, so we can eat together with Gar" M'gann responded to him with an almost force sweetness.

"Thank you M'gann. We will see you in a little while" Conner replied back at the White-Martian and turns his attention back at the red-faced Mexican. He waited until the door closed and that both were alone again. Once he was sure, Conner tilted Jaime's head up in order to see each other's eyes and smiled, as the younger teen blushed redder.

"Forget about her, Blue. I finally got over her because I really like you. I think I always like you but my wiliness that things with M'gann can work out, blocking my feeling for you. So, are you ready to go out for Valentine's Day?" Conner asked, and his heart skipped a beat when Jaime smiled shyly.

However, Khaji Da detective a lie but decided to stay quite. He did not want his host to go against him but he was going to keep an eye on the clone.

"Can I kiss you one more time?" Jaime whisper lowly to him and Conner's smile grew larger.

"You don't have to ask Blue, and just one more time? You don't want to kiss me later?" Conner teased at the Mexican but was surprised when Jaime gave him a seductive smirk. So, Jaime wasn't all that innocent, and Conner liked this side of Jaime.

"Well, you will have to wait to find out, and I want to kiss you but for now, I think I won't and make you wait" Jaime said to him and Conner let out a frustrated groan and cause his new "boyfriend" (not yet Conner still needs to ask Jaime) to laugh.

"Come on Kon, let's go and eat…Scarab bio scanned M'gann and label her hostile I d-"

"Don't worry Blue. She won't do anything while I'm there and if your AI still senses then just tell me, Jaime"

**A/N: So this chapter I rewrote a lot because I see that Khaji Da would not let anyone surprise Jaime and if that means taking control and tell he would and I decided to make Khaji Da that over the time he spends inside Jaime and with Conner he start to develop emotions you'll see how later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

**Title: **Priority: Be Aware the Surroundings **  
**

**Author: **Seekerstf4

**Pairing(s): **ConnerXJaime rest will come at later day

**Summary: **Jaime wasn't one to be become aware of his surroundings and Khaji Da corrected that error. Everyone thought Jaime was crazy but finally told Conner the truth during the mission. Jaime became aware how broken the team really was and especially the Clone because Scarab made him pay attention. Superbeetle+Scarab Mpreg in the future

**Note: **There maybe grammar mistake and some misspelling and hopefully is just a little bit because I did read it over and over lol

So this is a Slash because I can't help pair Conner with Jaime damn my inner fangirl. Oh well. Read and tell me what you guys think because it's just something that came into my mind in the most random time lol...I tried to practice my Spanish writing and failed...I think...

There is drawing in my profile that go with this story and my others as well

**Chapter 3: The Talk **

Jaime sat next to Conner on the table when they both came into the kitchen for breakfast. At first he was tense because he was feeling unease with M'gann around, which would be when you're across the table with your boyfriend's ex. Where they boyfriends now? Jaime turn to look at his food that M'gann had made and was sure it was meant for Kon. He didn't understand why after they broke up M'gann wanted to be with Conner so bad, even though she was with La'gaan.

'_**Correction: the Martian is confused because she shows strong emotion for the clone but they do not share the same beliefs about being a hero' **_

"Jaime, I didn't know you stayed over? Mostly no matter how late you head home," Gar said and Jaime started to relax.

"Well hermano, when Kon and I came back from the mission I was to tired and macho aqui let me crash with him" Jaime said with a smile as he patted Conner's shoulder when he said macho. He then notices Gar tilt his head confused.

"Kon?"

"Oh yeah, Kon here refuse to call me by my name so I'll just call him Kon"

"Which I don't mind," Conner said and Jaime scolds at Kon's sexy smile like he was tempting him.

"But Conner is your name and everyone else uses it. Jaime shouldn't call you a different name" Jaime heard M'gann argue of his choice of nickname to his boyfriend…where they together? They where since they kiss each other and that meant they where together.

'_**Anger level of the white Martian is rising. Action: to exterminate'**_ the Scarab was telling him but Jaime just ignored the AI and was wondering why he decided to talk now.

"I didn't say you guys have to call me that but if Blue wants to, then I'm happy to accept it" Conner said and Jaime smiled that he didn't mind him using the shorter version of Conner. Jaime jumps a little as he felt a hand grabbing his and relax when he found out it was Conner holding his hand under the table. Maybe they where boyfriends after all and he could stop worrying.

The whole time during the breakfast meal was awkward for Jaime because Khaji Da kept on warning him about M'gann and it took all his self-will to not burst out upfront of everyone. He observed that Gar was oblivious of how close he and Conner were. Well, it wouldn't be a surprise because pancakes where also Gar's favorite breakfast dish. Jaime turns his head to catch M'gann's eyes, and he gripped Kon's hand when noticed a green glow. With out Khaji Da telling him in his mind, he concluded that M'gann wanted to read his mind. Jaime did not know how the AI mange to keep M'gann out of his mind, but he saw that M'gann had a surprise look on her face. Jaime then heard a low growl next to him in anger and knew that Conner found out what M'gann was doing. He received a squeeze from Conner and a whisper that after he was done with breakfast to meet him in the garage with Sphere and Wolf. Jaime wanted to protest but didn't want to be seen as needy, and he let it slide as he watched Conner walk up to M'gann and both walk out. His gut felt like it was twisted as he watch them leave.

_'Wonder what will happen now'_ Jaime thought and then turns his attention to the shape shifter.

"So BB what's up for today?"…

Conner sighs out of frustration once M'gann and he were out of the kitchen. He turn to look at the women he loved…or may still love her…he just didn't know at the moment but wanted to try and have a relationship with Jaime.

"Why did you read Jaime mind?" Conner asked as he gave the Martian a glare, which causes her to bit her lip nervously. He was transfixed with her habit that he really started to miss her but she made her choice.

"To make sure it was Jaime because he never stays behind no matter how late…"

"You had no right to read his mind with permission M'gann" Conner growled at her and watched her take a step back in shock.

"But I couldn't read his mind. He c-"

"You aren't able to read his mind M'gann. So just drop it and leave him alone," Conner told her in a commanding voice and he watch as she glare at him. He didn't want their relationship to be scarred but she was making it hard with her 'I'm right and doing nothing wrong.'

"Con-" M'gann tried in a soft voice, which he used…still liked but was cut off by a metallic voice announcing La'gaan arrival. This has cause Conner to step back and remember that she has chosen the Atlantaian just hours after their break up.

"Angle fish I have arrive to present you with a gift for this glorious day of Valentines" La'gaan said as Conner watched them get all mushy and he notice two feeling. One it hurt that he wasn't celebrating it with M'gann but the second was that felt exited that he was taking Jaime somewhere today. So he left them with out even a second glance at their direction. Conner made his way to the kitchen thinking that Jaime was still eating Pancakes but did not see the Mexican. He said good-bye to Gar who was still stuffing his face with pancakes and headed to the garage.

**A/N: Sorry it has taken such a long time but I had no motivation which I hate because I do want to finish this story... I got inspiration once again and hopefully I can just grip it so I can finish this ****story. Maybe there will be only two more chapter where I write their date for Valentines day and then the end will be a surprise but a lot of hurt . What I hate is that I already wrote it but I still need to write the middle which is the date. Hopefully this rewritten version is slightly better and I'm planning of rewriting all my stories. Well anyways I hope to update soon. **


End file.
